etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Charles
Arthur Clarke is the third and final member of the Midgard Library investigation team. He was sent with his comrades Simon Yorke and Raquna Sheldon to investigate the ruins of Gladsheim. Arthur, along with Raquna and Simon, joins your party after you enter Gladsheim and approach a certain room. Personality Arthur is a very outspoken character compared to the rest of the cast of characters, often making comments that lack foresight and says things that may be too bold for him to prove. He often acts like a child, always jumping into the fray without thinking first and blurts out phrases that he shouldn't say, but he is able to hold an occasional frame of caution and/or prudence. The personality of this character is very lax in technical perspective, as he can put off certain ethical issues that come in his way or certain burdens that people have held up to him. Not to mention that Arthur can be sloppy and rude but with good intentions. He has a lack of etiquette as shown when he fails to show proper politeness to Rosa in certain events. Arthur even expresses certain moments of arrogance at times. The past seems to not bother Arthur much and he is forgiving even when it comes to personal issues. This is evident when unlocking a certain event in the Primitive Jungle when Simon explains a part of Arthur's backstory. Arthur seems not to be bothered by the fact that he had a disturbing past since he has no memory of it and shrugs away any sign of worry or wondering of the reasons of why certain things happened in his past. History Arthur's backstory is vaguely explained when unlocking a certain event in the Primitive Jungle. It is explained by Simon that Arthur had once lived near the roots of another Yggdrasil Tree in a town called Gotham with his parents when he was young. But something having to do with the Yggdrasil Core Calamity destroyed the town and his family with it. Apparently Simon explains that he had saved Arthur from the disaster before they both were to be killed. After they had escaped from the town, the two had traveled to the Midgard Library seeking refuge. After Simon tells the tale, Arthur says that he has no memory of what occurred in his childhood and shows almost no remorse for what happened since he can't remember anything. Overall, this is all that is told of the boy's backstory. Later in the game, it is explained in an event taking place in Area IV of Gladsheim that the cause of the destruction of Gotham was the activation of another Gungnir unit installed in the area. Trivia *When explaining things, Arthur favors speaking in "Buffy Speak" which involves speaking in onomatopoeia and vague terms such as "-thingy". *Arthur is possible a reference to Edward Elric of the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise, as both have yellow hair, wear red jackets, both specialize in alchemy, and Arthur wears a metal glove on his left arm, similar to Edward Elric's Automail right arm. * Arthur is claustrophobic, this is shown in an event in an area if you chose the option to lay down and rest. * It is possible that Arthur could have met Flavio and the Protagonist from EO2U since they were all raised in the Midgard Library. * According to the Official Staff Booklet for The Fafnir Knight , Chloe was originally supposed to be a War Magus in love with Arthur. They also apologized to Arthur for the fact that this never happened. Gallery Etrian Odyssey Untold The Millennium Girl Arthur Arthur Charles.jpg arthur2.jpg arthur3.jpg Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold